battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PLR Soldier
Xbox One Hey, you have BF4 on Xbox One, right? You can add me, my gamertag is he same as my wikiname. 18:01, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Everything but the console, UI.DrawEnable 0. I have nothing to screencap it with. Print Screen=Ep1C fail. Talk Nice talk header. For some reason It seems familiar :P -- 22:59, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Print Screen prob worked in BF3 or something..I will try and find a service that will do it... There is FRAPS and as you can see, I have 4 sample photos for you viewing pleasure.... The issue is that the photo loses quality by converting it from BMP to JPG. MSi Afterburner is out of the question since it might screw up my Graphics Card's overclock (My GPU does not allow proper overclocking without its mediocre native software).. Re: Battlefield 2: Modern Combat No problem! The game needs a lot more expansion, so I'm doing what I can to help out with it. - 23:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Re Sorry PLR but as you know I was against the forum entirely so as such Im having no part in it. -- 23:28, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: QJY-88 Thanks. I can never seem to get those Chinese weapons straight in my head. - 02:01, December 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, okay. I was trying to figure out that same thing with sandbox and stuff... I shouldn't mess with it while you are working with it, though. 02:48, December 29, 2013 (UTC) New Spoiler Templates! I made some new spoiler templates like you were talking about. They're not interactive, and you just but them before spoiler sections. 04:26, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry but I won't be on chat in 30min, gonna sign off. See ya around man 05:35, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gibberish or Something See, I was struck on what it could be, because that is what subtitle saying. I was trying to think of a lot of alternatives that sounded close, that did come to mind, but I couldn't put it into context. Perhaps it's a typo. I dunno. : Steams Subtitles are going off for me. ; v ; Merging Identical weapons Permission to start merging the Type 97/QBZ-95B, SKS/Type 56, and 870 Combat/M11-87, as previously agreed on? 03:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Image Can you make the backround of this transparent? -- 05:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Present Here ya go -- 05:23, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat &... Open to chat with me and Yuri. Also could you transparent this? I really need to figure out how to do it. -- 01:39, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey I see what your saying about BF4Central. Ridiculous -- 07:03, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Xbox 360 Are you going to accept my friend request, or am I going to have to spam you with messages? --Green light ops (talk) 03:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) That's very weird, because it isn't showing as confirmed on my end. Are you sure you didn't mean on Battlelog instead of Xbox? --Green light ops (talk) 00:13, January 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: No problem. 22:10, January 7, 2014 (UTC) 4000 EDITS! DANG IT I MISSED IT! Anyway FOUR THOUSAND EDITS! Wooooooooo 02:23, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Look Look i dont know how to make those things or boxes so sorry if my pasting and editing of the box bothered you but i dont know how to make stuff. Re Unfortunately -- 20:33, January 9, 2014 (UTC) BF4 Service Star Think you could find me a good looking service star from BF4? 02:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I have made a interactive video guide on how to collect all the Dog Tags in the Campaign. I want and did put it up on the "Collectible Dog Tags" page. It got reverted. I have been reading some on how to add it but don't get any wiser. can you maybe help me with it? Here it is. - Mandelman 14:02, January 10, 2014‎ (UTC) JSYK PLR since this can be useful and we have his permission. We can use it. 14:42, January 10, 2014‎ (UTC) Userpage. Then what do I do? If there no alternative I feel we need to review that particualar policy. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 15:59, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man! Hyperborrean22 (talk) 16:04, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Firestorm BTW PLR, this Anon you left your message on is User:J20s are cool so you should probably post it there. -- 16:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Achievement Pics Think you could find and add the achievement pics for SA? -- 05:21, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Preferably png. I have all achievement pics on the entire wiki at a size of 100px . -- 13:06, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Header You copying SOB :P! I wonder if we can make a header template that everyone can use yet still allow customization. -- 21:56, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Service Star I got the image from the game files. It takes a bit of work but I can find alot of textures after the files are decompiled. KillerKooK (talk) 22:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) We Must Fix! This! - Rocket Launcher -- 18:16, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 01:57, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey How do I become a trusted user? I really want to but it doesn't say on the page what I have to specifficaly do to earn trust. As I type that I realise trust is something you earn via time, not activity... But sill! I want to ask. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:08, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank You! Now i have to wait three years to actually be able to do something :P -- 19:55, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi. I need this deleted, so the I can rename Hand grenade to "Hand Grenade", for capitalization's sake. 20:36, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Opinion Thoughts on Arrow for Adminship? Technically he wouldnt need to pass an RFA being a TU. -- 04:37, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Chinese Hi: the chinese i change is from the chinese version of the battlefield4 you can check chinese wiki for that link we don't usually use direct translate in chinese thanks U88257 (talk) 07:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Awkward question... Am I being surveyed? At first I thought it was Austin just noticing my trusted user question or you telling him but then you answered Alex's question about what I was thanking him for. I accept it if Austin just saw the trusted user thing and chimed in but then you just popped up answering his question. Could I maybe have an explanation? Please? I don't mean to be rude but if you are watching me I would like to know about it and why.--Hyperborrean22 (talk) 09:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Arrow already cleared that up man. Sorry for going defensive.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 16:12, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Favor Hi! Do you think you could make this image have a transparent background? Thanks! 22:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, thanks a lot! : 15:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Looks good, thanks. And about major offenses, I will keep that in mind. :: 20:27, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I was told to ask this. What should we do with the news team? One member has retirred and another doen't appeat have been on for months. I want to delete some people off of it but Awy says we should keep them on. I then said what would happen if everyone retired and he couldn't think of an answer (see the discusion on our talk pages for fruture refrence). I want to just have a vote on it as I feel de-regulating the 5 man rule invalidtes the news team's existance but he wants everyone to stay on the list. What's your opnion? Delete people? De-regulate it? Do nothing? In fact, I'll just join chat.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:35, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright. What was the decision made about the News Team? 03:48, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Favor Can you find pics for all XP Boosts? -- 04:39, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Chrome Hey, what's the userbox for chrome editors? i can't get it to say I edit on Chrome so i figured i would ask you.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks man! 00:02, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Think you could get my name to show up in "Active Admins" in the wiki nav? I can get to the edit page (Contribute button), but there is no Publish option for me. Never mind, I've figured it out. 21:56, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Now that January's over, I'm trying to figure out if we should make Template:UserMonth not show on the main page. I don't see any record of the template ever being removed from the source code of the main page, or of leaving Template:UserMonth/1 blank, so what do we normally do? 17:37, February 1, 2014 (UTC) NEW FEATURE! They added a little box in the upper left in the patch that lists all commands from the commo rose when said by a player, like a chat box on PC. We must add this in article. -- 00:16, January 31, 2014 (UTC) As far as I can tell, it only shows what YOU say. Could be wrong however... They also added a feature where there is a skull with a cross hair over it when you got killed by a headshot.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 19:02, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I noticed the headshot indicator. But I am sure that I did see commrose messages from my team and squad, not just myself. 19:20, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Xbox One You may have wasted $100 - New Version of Xbox One $400. -- 13:13, January 31, 2014 (UTC) TU I would like to apply for the position of Trusted User.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:59, January 31, 2014 (UTC) BC1 Weapons Hey, sorry about my recent inactivity, I recently moved and there's been a lot going on. I finally got some time for a little Battlefield and to help out here on the wiki. Anyway, I've got some quick questions about the entries for the BC1 weapons. -I recently found the Prima guide for the game, and it includes weapon stats using numbers as opposed to the "High/Medium/Low" stats used in-game and here on the wiki. Looking through update notes on a cached version of the Bad Company website, nothing seems to mention any weapon tweaks. Should I go ahead and add the info to the weapon pages? -For the weapon images, we currently use the 3D model preview for the weapons on the statistics menu. These are okay, but most of them are on a dark background and the lighting is odd, so the images generally look dark and the weapon blends in with the background. There are actually plain images for the weapons in the game, (They're actually the same ones used in BC2,) which are a lot cleaner and I personally think would be better for the pages. I already added these for the M416, SV98, and VSS; think I should go ahead and add these for the rest of the primaries? Thanks, 22:23, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :A'ight, I'll get to it. Happy to be back! 22:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Stats That was something I probably should've mentioned, some of the stats in the guide are a little wonky, mainly with the ARs and SMGs. Like you've seen, the M416's supposed to do 50, and the book also says that the M16's supposed to do 60, even though they don't seem like they do in-game. It might be a multiplier, but it doesn't say anything to suggest that. Maybe I should just add the Accuracy and ROF stats? They all still seem to be correct. 23:38, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Just remove the damage values, the firerate and "Accuracy" look correct for the Snipers. Plus I already added the Recon icon to the the infoboxes. 23:43, January 31, 2014 (UTC) re: thats fine but may i have a definition of quality edits please?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 11:59, February 1, 2014 (UTC) i'm assuming by "new/undiscovered" you litterally mean never before heard or seen other wise that is exactly what i'm already doing.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Assignement Teeheehee... Let me have my little sneaky hopes. :) they are one of the few think i still control... besides, we both do know it helps, there's no denying that.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:16, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Regretably hey... http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:142.162.59.68 This guy edited the ACE 23 to say it is know as the "anal penatrator". I've fixed it but I thought you would still like to know... n.b. I agree with his naming. it is very powerful... but! that is not how it's called in game so we can't have him changing pages like that. RDS The reason that I said the Kobra, Coyote, Reflex, Mini, and Delta, should be written as "Reflex (RDS)" while other sights should be like "PKA-S (1x)", is because that's how they are named in the customization. I booted up BF4 and checked. 00:38, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ? "Natalie Portman <3" ??? You sir need help :P -- 02:55, February 4, 2014 (UTC) AMMO It is entirely possible the AMMO field upgrade gives you 75% extra ammo and not 50%. i'm still doing testing but just to give you a sitrep. revalations by the BFW!Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:16, February 4, 2014 (UTC) give me a few weeks and i'll have all the guns and i'll test this toruoghlyHyperborrean22 (talk) 17:28, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Invasion We're being invaded..... In chat!!! -- 17:26, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Just a bunch of random Elder Scrolls editors that came to chat. -- 20:05, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: He was talking about some odd things that had happened, in chat for some reason... It's probably best just to leave it. 02:30, February 5, 2014 (UTC) He's right. Just leave it. You really don't want to know anyway...Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:41, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Metro Overhaul For being one of the most popular maps in BF3, so much so that it returned in BF4, Operation Metro is PITIFULL! Many sections are missing, picutures are messing with the page flow, the BF4 section is essentially non existent. Fix it we must! -- 03:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Nope. Its literally only been me online. Uh SA finally releases on Feb 18, Double XP Weekend today, etc. I also discovered we didnt have a single award for BC1 so im in the process of adding it. -- 21:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Across the web and wiki. Hey, if I get blocked on one wiki, will that block carry over to this one?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:03, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I shall then proceed to troll the CoD wiki then. they deleted my blog a few months ago and now i've just popped up complaining about them. i have a feeling they'll block me soon so i just wanted to be sure my ranting won't affect me here.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Can you help out? We are FINALLY in the Process of Adding Awards form BF2, BF2 MC, and BF 2142 to the Wiki. I need some help. Here are links to sites with the info *BF2 - Ribbons and Badges *BF 2142 - Ribbons *BF2 MC - Ribbons and Medals I appreciate it -- 05:43, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Might be. By the way how can you get free funds in Battlefield Play4free? - ( ★ ) 17:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) We have a BIG problem. Where can I find a wiki staff member? If that's impossible who here has the highest level of capability?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 19:53, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok... fine i'm overeacting... but still, we need to fix it.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 19:55, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Blog Could you send me a link to this blog showing me it release on the 18th 2nd point Can you tell Awyman to stop renanming my blog posts. he's changing fun, appealing titles to drab "Community Mission One" for the purpose of the original name being too "personnal". he has the right to unfiorm things but really he's being drab and a bit unfair. help?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 19:07, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Its the purpose for professionally. "We Stabbed Them" is not going to tell people what the blog is about. "Community Mission One: Complete" however, does. -- 20:44, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ¿Dónde están las placas de identificación? Translates: Where are the dog tags? I got some tags I would like to upload but I can't find a list for Premium tags ''or just a list of all ''BF4 Dog tags. Help?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 11:30, February 15, 2014 (UTC) FPS-Korea Do you know a FPS-Korea on Battlelog?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:17, February 16, 2014 (UTC) never mind... it was DK.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:21, February 16, 2014 (UTC) New signature What do you think? Hyperborrean22Talk 12:15, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Now, do you know where I can find a list of dog tags? I can't I am on the verge of just making a page myself... 11:44, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:images ahh, that's a bit more complicated. how do you license images in galleries again? hehe... i "forgot"... 20:06, February 18, 2014 (UTC) i think that comment is fairly obviouse that was sarcastic. i acctually have no idea how liscence images in galleries... :( 20:12, February 18, 2014 (UTC) NOTICE! HA! Finally got to play SA you Xboner :P ! -- 04:43, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Adverts I understand this conversation will be better suited for wiki staff but i have to say something and you and Austin are seemingly the highest around here (if there is higher please tell me so i can get this damn message out!). in the process of typing this i have had 6 adverts open randomly in my browser. this isn't supposed to happen if i know anything about the internet. further more as i look above i can see a flashing box saying "this is not a joke! win an iPhone!" pretty soon i'm going to click on one of these by accident because the thing openedd as the thing opened just as i click publish. this problem seems to be exclusive to WIKIA. i understand it costs money to run a site and we need to run ads in order to keep the site going but these virus traps are something i expect to see on poorly made flash game sites, not wikipiedia. until something gets done about this i'm sorry but i can't be doing complex processes like licensing images. i would love but i can't. (you may as well delete them until i can or someone else does it (the license for all of them is fair use if you haven't guessed yet)). i apologise for ranting at you but as i said, i view you and Austin as the highest on the site. please get something done about this. please. 11:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I already ticked that box. Where can I find a wiki staff member? p.s. It's fine you can't do anything but i'm still gonna try to do something 09:49, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Re Yurikaslov -- 18:25, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Really boring yet necessary legal stuff. Hey, when i license something under creative commerce (ie: a screen shot DICE made themselves) do I leve the link to the original in the affilitaions section or do i leave the link just under all the licensing? (yes I am doing the licensing but it shall take a few weeks as I'm slowed by adverts and what not.) 10:47, February 20, 2014 (UTC)t that doesn't help... :( p.s. they finnaly blocked me on the CoD wiki for a week. i just told them to extend it to 3 weeks just to get an extra kick. i think that raps up the matter of my opnion blog on there quite well! 14:56, February 21, 2014 (UTC) PLR take a look at Hyper's talk at the CoDW here. It displays our now bad credibility and Hyper involved you in his actions. -- 21:33, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :In light of that, Awy, I've upped Hyper's block to 6 months, no appeals. :I get so sick of instigators. It almost makes me want to go back to the SSD-esque style of doing things. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ... Thank You Grammer police :P -- 20:39, February 20, 2014 (UTC) "policy" The "policy" is about cross-wiki problems. Totally separate. It has nothing to do with whether Hyper is blocked. We already agreed on that. 20:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC) You are misunderstanding! Tywin proposes a new policy, but Hyper's block does not depend on that. ^ -- 21:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat Meet me in CODW chat -- 21:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Mmm it seems chat is down on all Wikis -- 21:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Something. We don't vote on blocks unless they're a major incident because we want to be as dispassionate as possible. If somebody's causing problems, we are well within our rights to issue a tentative block. The forum Tywin put up was to propose an addendum to existing policies based on a general sentiment that was already in existence for as long as I can remember, not as a means to vote on hyper's actions. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:29, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Message from Hyper: "I'm leaving the Battlefield-Wiki. I'm very sorry, but I'll say good-bye." He told me so today on PSN. Please let's not discuss this furthermore on the wiki. --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 18:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 Good.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 20:19, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Your Alive.... Again! Ready to start the first ever Xbone Battlefield Wiki Platoon tomarrow? -- 18:29, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Re Beans to your 100% sync. 86 % is better, I should know :P. You can promote the platoon on twitter you know. -- 20:37, February 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Haha please don't name the unit after my (four years old) gamertag, I have no need to be the leader. 20:56, February 26, 2014 (UTC) PLR if you create a xbone platoon, name one Battlefield Wiki (official purposes) and then one that is not official. -- 21:10, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Housekeeping Thats nice PLR but giving Neo bot rights will be a lot quicker and more productive so there is no need. We desperately need more bots here but we have none. Turns out i dont even need to give him temporary rights so its fine. -- 05:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) NS Image Hey PLR, that image is technically "official" as i got it from BF.com though the quality is very crappy since I did it on my phone. Just go to BF.com and replace the image with the higher quality one. -- 22:46, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Here -- 22:54, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Emblem No problem with giving it a try. Can you see mine by following the link? I'm not sure if it's a page only I can see. 17:09, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Good news! Thanks to Crazy Sam, none of of, especially you, no longer has to do house keeping with photos! -- 20:17, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :Also, as the bot needs to be run manually and needs supervision, Sam only has it set to delete a maximum of 1000 pics/videos a day as that is how many can be cached per day. -- 00:18, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, those things are always fun to try. If only the V-22 Osprey in Uprising and Night Shift was flyable... One can dream. 22:54, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Overhaul Take a look at the message I left Arrow. -- 04:12, March 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wow, I didn't even know this happened! =P I wasn't really in the mood for paying attention to the game, and I got kicked off the Xbox in the middle of that round. Eventually, maybe you'll get them... If I don't get yours first! Also, it's rather hard to find a specific person in a 64-player Conquest. Takes forever, and I didn't get your tags when I did find you. 20:55, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Weapons template On an unrelated note, I was thinking about removing Rockets, Mortar, Explosives, from the ''BF4'' Weapons template, and putting them all on Template:Gadgets/BF4 (as they are gadgets). Currently, rocket launchers are on both lists. As well as a new Template for attachments/BF4 (Optics, Accessories, Underbarrel, Barrel, and Ammunition)? I feel like the current weapons template is very extensive and crowded when it should be split up more. There are a lot of attachments. Your thoughts? 21:15, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's better to have Launchers on Gadgets. The M320 and M26 MASS, are weapon-like, but they are on Gadgets. Basically... If it's not Primary Weapon or Sidearm, it's Gadgets and Equipment. Just to keep things consistent. 14:32, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Alright. It's done now, changes effective on all BF4 attachment and gadget pages. 18:29, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! I just figured those templates could use a clean-up. 19:55, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hyper I told Hyper over at CODW that if he met all the ultimatums listed by Tywin, I may take a week off his block after speaking with you guys. He met all of them. What do you think? -- 04:59, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Wilco. Just remember if he ever pulls that crap again, His block will be lengthy -- 12:42, March 5, 2014 (UTC) PLR PLR you didnt have much reason to revert my edits on USA and France as they repeated sections, had duplicates of categories, and were just plain messes. Yuri thought they were fine. -- 13:44, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Re AND.....! The bot has to be manually run by Crazy Sam. He just hasnt gotten to it. On another note, I GOT A NOTIFICATION MESSAGE! Well not really. When i visited recent activity, a glitch made CSS not appear (no username colors, etc) and a notf msg popped up from your message. When i refreshed CSS was back and the message was gone. Leads me to believe its CSS causing it. -- 21:52, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'm telling you, CSS has nothing to do with it unless it's your personal css. It works fine for everybody else. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:02, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Favor Jack Frags uploaded a video show casing all NS weapons and gadgets, where I got my pics. Care to upload it? Im busy at the moment. Also take a look at the Carrier Assault and Titan game modes -- 22:00, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Background Hey. I was trying to give the wiki a Naval-themed background (like this, this, etc.) as I feel it'd be nice to change things up, but I don't have a photo-editing program to make one of the proper size + shape. Do you think one of you B'crats could do it? 15:57, March 11, 2014 (UTC)